The Golden Jellyfish
by rishusuperstar
Summary: It's the 100th consecutive Jellyfish migration to Bikini Bottom. Spongebob ia really excited for the migration. What secrets lie in this year's jellyfish migration? Why is the the golden three spotted 20 legged talking non - stinging Jellyfish special? What secrets does it hold? Stay tuned to find out.
1. Convincing

Chapter 1: Convincing

"It is spring Patrick. The time of The Annual Jellyfish Migration has come. It will be the 100th consecutive Jellyfish migration to Bikini Bottom. Before that they always went to Rock Bottom." Said Spongebob Squarepants. "Well I'm going to work. I will ask for a 5 day leave for the migration so that I could go jellyfishing." "What makes you think that you will get the leave?" " Oh I have accumulated much holiday time. I have asked for a copy of my holiday papers from the Fry Cook Committee. Once Mr Krabs shall see it he will be scared of the fine and give me the holiday." Suddenly the postman came with a letter for Spongebob. He tore it open and checked it. It were his holiday papers. He rushed of to work. He made 34 Krabby Patties, 367 Krabby Fries, 289 Kelp Fries, 03 Chocolate Double Dip Milkshake, 05 Vanilla Double Dip Milkshake and 01 Strawberry Double Dip Milkshake. After work he asked Eugene " Mr. Krabs can I... can I um... have a 5 day leave?" Mr. Krabs was suprised but said" NOOOOOOOOOO. You will not get a leave Spongebob okay. Ask me again and I will make you work 24 hours for 24 days." "Hm... I guess I have to tell the Fry Cook Committee that Mr. Krabs wants to pay the fine." "What, what fine? "Oh I just got a paper from the Fry Cook Committee telling me to take a holiday and if I don't take it you will have to pay a fine." " (gasps) Oh all right Spongebob you can take a leave, but it won't be a paid one."

_Why is Spongebob so excited for this year's jellyfish migration? How many jellyfishes will he catch? Is there something special in this year's migration? Stay tuned to find out._


	2. The legend of the Golden Jellyfish

Until now... Spongebob - I will convince Mr. Krabs to give me a leave for the jellyfish migration Patrick - Don't do it. It's too dangerous. Spongebob - I have to, Patrick. Patrick - Alright, goodbye. Mr. Krabs - Alright I'll give you a holiday you prickly pest. And now... "All right Mr. Krabs, now I can finally catch the golden three spotted 20 legged talking non - stinging Jellyfish. " "Did you say golden?" " I sure did. Legend has it that if someone catches this jellyfish which will appear only if a city has Jellyfish migration for more than 99 consecutive years. This is the the 100th time, so it will come now. Oooh... I got distracted telling you when it comes. I shall restart. Uhm If someone catches the golden three spotted 20 legged talking non - stinging Jellyfish he will possess the jellyfish's body and get it's memories which includes the memories of the lost treasure of King Neptune I. Even if we do find it we won't get access until we become the Jellyfish." _Will Spongebob catch the golden jellyfish? Why is Mr. Krabs suddenly interested in the jellyfish? And what treasure awaits for our hero? Stay tuned to find out._


	3. Discussion at the Chum Bucket

Until now...

Spongebob - I am going to convince Mr. Krabs for a leave.

Patrick - Ok. If you want to. I won't stop you.

Mr. Krabs - Alright I'll give you a holiday you prickly pest.

Spongebob - I want to catch the golden jellyfish. It is related to a treasure.

And now...

Chapter 3: Discussion at the Chum Bucket.

At the Chum Bucket Sheldon was thinking of his own scheme. He said to Karen" Tomorrow is the jellyfish migration day 1. You already know why this year's migration is special. I want that jellyfish and then use it's power to rule over the world. That jellyfish is a million times stronger than a normal jellyfish, however it's powers will only be activated after it is captured i.e after the catcher becomes the jellyfish. It also has a treasure related to it. After someone becomes the jellyfish he can leave it whenever he want but after it he cannot become the jellyfish again unless he captures it again before it leaves. When we leave it it's power go away again. However capturing it releases it's powers again for us to use. I will keep it in a cage and use it's power for ruling the world." Karen " Fantastic, I can't wait to see how you fail again." Plankton " It won't fail. Karen you will see." Plankton walked towards the dinner table and started eating the Chum Fricasee that survived the explosion. Plankton had it gathered up before the reconstruction of the Chum Bucket. He said " The victory will be as sweet as this Chum."


	4. Finding and Getting the Golden Jellyfish

Until now -

Spongebob: Let's catch the golden jellyfish. I will make Krabs give me a holiday.

Mr. Krabs: Alright i'll give you a holiday you prickly pest.

Plankton: I will use the jellyfish to rule the world.

And now...

Chapter 4: Finding the Golden Jellyfish

"This year's jellyfish migration is the biggest not in a century, not in a millennia, not in a era, but in forever. That's right people this year's jellyfish migration is the biggest ever recorded. You know, there is a legend about a golden jellyfish that shall come for this year's migration. This legend is only known by the trusted and high ranked members of the jellyfish Committee. We here have Spongebob Squarepants and his Patrick to tell us about this year's migration and the legend. " said Perch Perkins. "Uh... Actually we can't tell it to the public, right Patrick. " "Yeah... Only the highest ranked members of the Jellyfish Committee can know the true story and tell it only to their trusted friends." "Alright, off we go." Said Spongebob. Spongebob and Patrick ran and caught man6 new jellyfishes. They even discovered 6 new species: they named them the silver 5 spotted 4 legged humpback jellyfish, the green no spotted starfish legged shark finned jellyfish, the yellow 3 eyed 6 legged 3 spotted giant jellyfish and the red coloured 8 legged 1 spotted dwarf jellyfish. 4 hours later - "Patrick we've looked everywhere, there is no place left." "Hmm... we haven't looked in that large and giant and big cave." "Patrick you are a genius, since the jellyfish is legendary it must be hiding in that cave to protect itself." They went and saw that there were a lot of booby traps. They either dodged it or hit themselves and survived, but mostly hit and survive. Then they reached the end of the cave.

The golden jellyfish was there, fighting with Mr. Krabs." Mr. Krabs. What are you doing here?" "I am catching this jellyfish boy. I want the treasure." "Uhm the jellyfish can only be caught by a master jellyfisher. Let me catch it, I will give you the treasure." "Oh all right , but if you don't I'll fire you." "Okay Mr. Krabs. "Suddenly Plankton appeared and demanded the jellyfish. "Give me the jellyfish fools. I will use it's powers to rule over the world." "Never you crooked unicellular creature. Now get out of here." Said Mr. Krabs. Spongebob ran and caught the jellyfish in his net and put it on his hands. It sparkled and a golden ray came from it.

_What will happen to Spongebob? What does the treasure consists of ? And will Squidward ever be seen in this story? Stay tuned to find out. _


	5. Preparing for the Path

Until now...

Spongebob - Let's catch that golden legendary jellyfish.

Mr. Krabs - I am here to catch this jellyfish.

Patrick - Spongebob you have caught the jellyfish. But why is it shining?

And now...

Chapter 5: Preparing for the Path

After a few minutes when everyone's temporary blindness was over they saw thst Spongebob wasn't there any that was there was the golden jellyfish. It said" Hey where's the jellyfish? Then Mr. Krabs said" I think that Spongebob has turned into the jellyfish. You all know what that means." "Uhhhh... free ice cream. " said Patrick. "No you idiot it means treasure and money. " " So I have turned into the jellyfish. That means the legend is true." Said Spongebob. Suddenly Spongebob got a headache and all the memories of the jellyfish came to his knowledge. He said" I know where the treasure lies. Whoa it contains 25 trillion 999 million 897 thousand and 456 gold coins. " " Then what are we waiting for. Lets go." Said Mr. Krabs." Alright let's go." Said Spongebob. Mr. Krabs threw Plankton back to the Chum Bucket. Spomgebob said" The path is dangerous. We should get help."They went to Sandy's Treedome. Sandy saw Spongebob and thought that he was JUST the jellyfish and not Spongefish Jellypants (Mr. Krabs called him this after he turned into the jellyfish) and attacked. Spongebob cried " No." Sandy said " Huh... it's Spongebob's voice. That means that he has caught the jellyfish already. Sorry, Spongebob." Mr. Krabs said " How does she know about this jellyfish's legend.?" Spongebob said" Oh I have told her a million times about it." "And I believe him, just as the Amulet of Atlantis. You all remember that adventure." " Yeah... I remember that. "Said Mr .Krabs. " The treasure is a 1000 times bigger than that treasure." Said Spongebob "So, why do you guys need me?"asked "We need your help. Spongebob says that the path is very dangerous. " said Mr. Krabs . " I am bored and I am getting Rocky to come with us." Said Patrick. Patrick went home and got him. Sandy said "All right everyone. Let's go."

_Now that Spongebob knows everything and they are prepared what challenges will they face? What will they risk for the treasure? And what will happen once they find the treasure? Stay tuned to find out._


	6. The Path

Until now...

Mr. Krabs - Alright everyone let's go for a treasure hunt.

Sandy - I have everything needed for the path.

And now...

Chapter 6: The Path

"Oh... I have to take someone with me." Said Mr. Krabs. Then they went to Conch Street and to Squidward's house. Mr. Krabs said" Mr. Squidward I am shutting down the Krusty Krabs for a few days as I am going to a treasure hunt." Squidward said " Really. Woohoo. Freedom." " Whoa not so fast Mr. Squidward. You are coming with us." Said Mr. Krabs. " I knew there was something wrong. Oh and whose jellyfish is that?" " Oh... That's just Spongebob. " Said Mr. Krabs. " When he couldn't be done making faces, now he is making bodies. All right I am coming. " They first went through Graveyard Jungle, then Drought Desert and then finally on top of Mt. Pimplirarilia. There was a button on top and after Patrick accidentally pressed it Spongebob said" We are near. Look a blue ray has formed. We have to follow it and go straight to Mt. Deeg" They pressed forward and went to end of the ray to Mt. Deeg. There they reached "The Temple of King Neptune the First." Then Spongebob stepped in the jellyfish shaped keyhole and the door flung open. Spongebob told the group about traps in the temple. Spongebob safely guided the group avoiding the traps but later Patrick stepped on a boulder trap and a spherical boulder came after them. Spongebob guided his friends to safety and into the treasure room. King Neptune the First's soul said" You have come here somehow huh... Well first of all where's the jellyfish that someone has become. " "I am right here. At the back." "Hmmm... alright you all can have my treasure. I am returing you back to normal." King Neptune brought his magical staff and zapped Spongebob with it. He turned back to normal. Suddenly Squidward stepped on a switch and the whole room shook.

_What is going to happen to Spongebob and friends? Will they be able to get the treasure back to Bikini Bottom? And if the switch was a trap, what kind is? Stay tuned to find out._


	7. The Escape and Back to Bikini Bottom

Until now...

Mr. Krabs - Let's go find some treasure.

King Neptune - I will turn the one who has become the jellyfish back to his old self.

Narrator - The whole treasure room shook.

And now. ..

Chapter 7: The Escape and Back to Bikini Bottom.

Suddenly a piece of rock fell on the floor. It became clear that the room was collapsing. Mr. Krabs stuck to the gold. Sandy tied her leg with a rope and pulled her. She used her ray gun to turn all the falling rock into powder. Everybody got out. Mr. Krabs was crying at the loss. Then the temple collapsed and was engulfed by the ground. Patrick took out 5 pieces of gold and started eating it. Mr. Krabs said" NOOOOOOOOOO. " and jumped and caught the money. He was a but relief but went through depression through the whole journey back. Then everything was normal.

_Everything was back to normal. Mr. Krabs sold the 5 pieces of gold for money. Sandy used her experience from the treasure hunt to make new inventions. Squidward complained to the police at being taken forcefully to the treasure hunt. The police said " What's the big deal? You came back safely didn't you? We only take calls when someone is hurt from all this." Patrick was... uh... not mucg affected by all he remembered the treasure hunt for a long time. 124 seconds to be exact. _

**_The end_**


End file.
